Various forms of fuel evaporative type charge forming devices have been heretofore been provided for use in conjunction with vehicles utilizing volatile fuels as engine fuels and a few attempts have also been made to utilize the heat absorbing properties of vaporizing fuel to provide means for adequately air conditioning the interior of an associated vehicle. However, most of these attempts have for one reason or another not proven as effective as they might.
Examples of previously known forms of combined fuel evaporation and refrigeration systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,872,790, 3,021,681, 3,306,056, 3,373,573 and 3,912,475.